


the blended royal family

by lusterus_void_dust



Series: the elvin princess of koalas [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoptive Parent, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Assassination Plot(s), Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Culture Shock, Cute Kids, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual reunion, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Fantasy Racism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sex, Magic-Users, Multi, Nightmares, Overprotective Parents, Parent-Child Relationship, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, adorable children, alternate universe - adopted character, callum can speak moonshadow elf and elvin common., characters assumed dead, harrow and sarai are good parents, isolated childhood, justice not vengence, rayla dosn't know about her own culture, rayla is not an assasin, rayla raised by humans, verin is the worst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusterus_void_dust/pseuds/lusterus_void_dust
Summary: having brought rayla to kotalis and given her a new home amongst the humans harrow and sarai now must face the most difficult challenge yet. . . raising three children at the same time and teenager's no less.all the while the family need deal with those who would attempt to break them apart. the next few years will be anything but quite.inspired by fates divergence I do have permission.
Relationships: Callum & Ezran & Rayla & harrow & sarai (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Harrow (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: the elvin princess of koalas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121888
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fate's Divergence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396802) by [ko_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan). 



> so I know its been a long time no excusses for that. but on the bright side part 2 of my fic is up. why am I breaking it up... simple I felt like it. I hope you people are excited case I been looking forward to finaly having the time to work on this story again. and boy is this a big chapter I hope you all enjoy it.

“HA!, HA!, HA!, HA!” sarai cried loudly, her voice chalky and dry coming out in bitter gasps as she thrusted her wooden spear into the chest of a target dummy. 

The log man with two polls like broom handles for amrs and a stupid angy face painted were they head would go staring back. His body was cut off at the waist and replaced with another broom handle that was attached into the base. With each hit sending the wooden man spinning and moving about wildly like a top.

Her lungs burned and her body ached terribly each thrust of the fake weapon in her hands feeling like she was stabbing herself. Yet she continued despite the pain her will unyielding like the sun that grew ever closer to her sweating body. 

The thought of her body being exposed to the sun's rays made her shudder painfully alright feeling like she would melt. Despite it only being just past morning meal time the cool spring late winter air felt searing to her skin. Despite the snow on the ground and the flurries that danced in the air falling from the trees and roofs, it felt as though it was the height of summer.

Her hands were blistered and beaten unused to such rough treatment after so long. Bleeding slightly under the strain of use as she ignored the warnings of the doctors and her husband. A burning desire in her chest pumping like the fire she felt in her lunges.

In spite of everything she was unrelenting, her will unbroken. Her spirit was unshaking, unwavering in the cold winters day as it was in the elvin prison wear she awaited her execution. 

Yet it was no bars of metal, or scales of dragons that held her back now, but her body the prison now. Months of illness, fatigue, injury, and healing had left her body weak and feeble compared to her once proud warriors vistage. With all that remained of the once might warrior being the burning fire in her eyes. The fire that even now threatened to blister and burn the old wore out dummy

‘ I need... I need to become strong again… I must become strong again. Callum, Ezren, Rayla, Harrow. I need to become strong again. I can’t stop. I have to…. For them.’ her mind rang desperately as she pushed herself on in need.

Her mind racing with desperation and fear, her motherly instincts having kicked into high gear in recent weeks. Her weeks in waiting in the castle had finally hit a boiling point when she had caught some now ex guard bullying callum. 

She despite words of warnings from all could take waiting no longer and needed to fight, or rather be able to fight. Needed her now feeble strength so that she could protect her children all three of them. So she could raise them in a place they need not live in fear with her acting as their shield. So they could be made ready to protect themselves in their own time and be ready to face the world harsh and cruel. when they were ready to face it without her or harrow to protect them.

“HA!, HA!, HA!, HA!, HA!” her voice echoed in repetition in the air. 

Her only companion as she continued her training was rayla who sat in the shade cold bundled up as round as a snowman dozing in the morning light. Despite the cold she sat alone waiting for her as callum was with opeli studying and rayla was still not ready for such lessons and would be too large a distraction for callum.

And she was still too scared to be alone without herself, harrow, or callum at her side. Her shyness often manifested itself into literal disappearing with her magic. In the months that following her arrival, tremors that the castle was haunted began to spring up in the kingdome. The lives and sprites of those verin murdered coming back to haunt them. A cautionary tale that had since grown to warning children about dark magic. Leading to only the bravest or most foolish guarding the dark mage in his tower.

When in reality it was merely a scared child unable to control her powers. The fact of which made the king and queen laugh when they had heard the rumors.

Yet even as the girl was in the embers of twilight her body still adjusting to a day light schedule her presence brought the queen no comfort. Too lost in her training to even remember the girls presence her desperate need overriding h

“HA!, HA ahhhh!” sarai cried out as her right leg gave out.

The spear in her hand sliding painfully as a few blisters popped in her palms causing her to drop the spear as she collapsed to one knee. planting her right hand upon the ground for balance already feeling the heat being sucked away as her it bled lightly.

Sarai cursed strongly as she Looked upon her leg bitterly as if it wear the enemy

During her time as a prisoner she had contracted an elvin in her leg during her time in prison. Which was the cause of her weakness the last few months. The infection would have claimed her life had she been less fortunate, but the damage was done. And now she had to come to terms with the fact she had to retain herself from the ground up. 

“SIGH!... I endured months in prison, nearly getting blown up by a dragon, survived meeting a rouge dark mage and attacked by a magma titan, only to suffer being unable to do a simple exercise.” she complained, her voice sharp and bitter resenting how weak she felt.

“I know I keep saying weakness is a strength.” she began to say getting into a sitting position while bringing her hand up to see, the red traces of blood and bleeding blisters seeping from her wounds. “heh! clearly i forgot what its like to feel weak.” she remarked jokingly.

Though she felt no humor in it as she felt the hands of self loath and bitterness falling upon her. ‘Have I truly fallen so far’ she thought sadly the idea depressing her. 

Her head shook, going limp in her chest at the idea of being weak and helpless, the sweat falling from her face and freezing upon the ground. It was not the act or the feeling of weakness either but the fact that she was weak meant that she could not protect those who depended on her. Being unable to properly defend herself in a war torn kingdom nearly cost her life and callums more then once. A fact she didn’t want to repeat now having three children not just one.

It was then she felt a light hand upon her shoulder making her turn feeling a panic flood her veins. Instincts kicking in as she twisted round as fast as her body would allow bringing up a closed fist ready to fight off her attacker. 

However the surprised shrike that followed made her for the first time in her life grateful for being slow and weak. 

Sarai blinked in shocked surprise as her first lay frozen only inches in front of rayla’s face. The poor girl going near white from shock from the near blow to her head.

At first neither said anything to surprise for words, their eyes looking as if in a silent tug of war time all but stopping for the pair. The wind seemingly died on their skin, the cold evaporating in the shade, while the sounds of the world seemed to go silent. The pair unable or unwilling to break the silence between them.

It was only when rayls knees gave out causing the girl to fall into a kneeling position that the world seemed to work again.

The moment her body collapsed tears began to well up in her eyes as quite sobs began to rock her body. Her little face half hidden in a fluffy hood contorted into strained one showing great sorrow and pain as she began weeping.

A shocked gasp left sarais lips as her closed fist became an open hand once again, “Oh no no no no no.” she babbled in horror, her own eyes filled with unshed tears by her actions. Wrapping the girl into an oppressive hug that practically made her disappear her arms sinking into raylas coats. Allwhile cried into her shoulder her sobs echoing through her body from fear and shock. 

All the while sarai did everything in her power to keep herself from weeping. Even trying if vainly to keep at least an outward facade of comfort as near oppressive guilt washed over her. At the same time pointless words of apology split from her lips like a river.

yet internally sarai cursed herself out for the near action of hitting rayla. 

‘What is wrong with you? I almost struck rayla, she has enough trouble just sleeping most nights thanks to virens stunt. The last thing she needs is to think her mother will strike her at the fantest touch. She hardly initiates contact as it is except with callum I can’t let her fold in on herself any more then she already is.’ 

Sarai didn’t know how long they stayed embraced in the snow. long enough to where the thin layers she wore to keep from overheating during training now left her body cold. Her body now cooled to the point of shivers as she embraced a crying rayla on her arts. Yet she did not let go too afraid to lose rayla if she did.

Eventually the tears began to subside and rayla’s sobs quiet to mere wimpers. Not long after rayla began to push away from her aas she felt the young girl squirm in her arms a.

She let the girl break free without protesting, her arms breaking the embrace as the girl pushed away. Her face almost a lavender pink color, tear tracks clearly running down her face, while her nose dripping slightly despite the cold.

Seeing this sarai retreated a hand into her sleeve and used it like a rag to clear the poor girl's face. Rayla growed turning her face away slightly at this treatment, but did nothing to stop her.

Once completed she pulled her hand away and looked upon the girls still flush face. She noticed the wetness in her eyes and the fearful look in her eyes, and frown upon her face. Yet now she looked far more in control of herself, no longer on the verge of breaking down.

Neither said anything for a time as rayla seemed to avoid her gaze looking down and away. While her own gaze looked upon the girl with great pain and shame. 

“I…” she uttered before stopping unsure what to say. 

She wanted so much to say something, anything to appease rayla, to apologize to the poor girl for her actions. Yet no matter how much she tried no words could escape her lips. To hold her and say she was sorry as her hand left .

“I know.” 

The words startled sarai bringing her back to reality, causing her to real back in surprise, having not expected rayla to speak, even wondering if her ears were playing tricks on her as she looked upon rayla face.

“I….. know…. You didn’t mean it.” rayla said timidly a few moments later.

Sarai blinked in surprise at the girl's voice while fearful and timid, the words sounded full of understanding and held an unnatural amount of calmness for her age.

It was then that rayla looked upon her once more, her eyes locking with her own. The look she was given was one of mature wisdom and insight far beyond even sarai’s own years. It was almost as if rayla could see through her, the girl's eyes practically glowing in the shaded light.

“Your eyes are not scary. like his” she muttered.

The words were near silent and very pidgin the child only just grasping the basics of common. But they spoke volumes about how she felt to sarai having to hold in a gasp. The haunted look that briefly crossed raylas eyes as she spoke those terrible words caused a flash of virens twisted dark face to cross her own eyes. 

The man whom she even once thought friend at one time, somewhat reluctant as it may have been. Now he scared her memories for life with the horrifying images of the thunder’s throne. The sight of scores of dead elves that wear reduced to less then dust by his dark powers leaving pledging even her nightmares.

It was why even now she pushed herself too keep people like viren from harming her family again. To keep those who would use their powers for ill from harming her children.

It was then that a thought crossed her mind as she gazed upon her daughters face in the wake of her forgiveness. Though there was fear she saw a slight bur present burning spark of fire in the dark of her eye. It was this spark that made her wonder. 

“Would you like to learn how to keep him away?” sarai asked immediately grabbing the girls attention  
.  
Rayla looked ever so torn and confused by this statement, as if almost believing what she was told was a lie or a fabrication. Her mouth falling open as disjointed in coherent sounds passed her lips. It was as if the idea of keeping virenn away was some unfathomable idea as to be impossible.

Sarai had to suppress a laugh at this reaction, her depression fading into a smile at raylas face. “I can teach you how to scare him away. And even beat him if you want.” she said repeating her previous point her voice overflowing with encouragement. 

Rayla was quite closing her mouth biting her lip and looking away as if fighting something or having a silent argument with herself. Sarai could only guess but suspected it had something to do with her struggling to cope with the idea of actually being able to stop viren a man she likely viewed as unstoppable.

She said nothing at first as she no doubt was wrapped in her own self doubt at fighting the person who slayed her parents before her eyes. 

To a child who likely adored her parents they wear supposed to be unstoppable protectors being made mortal would have shattered most children. Now she was being told of a way to face the demon that was viren and being given a way to learn the means to lay her parents killer low in kind. The mere thought must have caused her great conflict she knew.

Yet when she turned to face her once again she saw the spark of flame in her eyes once more. Yet this time it was not a mere tiny ember but a roaring flame. The look in her eyes now shone with the fire she had seen before. It was the same one she had once had, and was now trying to regain. 

A reason to fight.

Even if she herself knew nothing of this fact the look in her eyes told sarai her mind was already made up. Even as the words were prepared to leave her lips sarsi needed not hear them to know the answer.

“Please teach me.” 

Her words quite and frightened still, but they held a burning determination within them that would rival sarai’s one. 

Smiling widely sarai nodded placing a hand upon her knee as if massaging it before standing tall once again. She tapped her foot upon the ground a few times before as she stood taking a moment to breath as she reached for the training spear once more. Now as she stood before her daughter spear in hand she could make out the faintest traces of aww upon the girl's face.

Immediately after rayla stood to join her, the posture she took was defiant and strong while her face burned with fire. Wear it not for the fact rayla respobled a snowman with all the layers she wore she may have been intimidated instead of resisting a giggle.

“Hmm.” she hummed pleased at the girl, ‘despite everything she is so much like her parents what little I saw. I have no idea what they wear like on a personal level but there is no doubt in my mind that she is their girl, as she has the same fire they did.

“First things first we need to get you a spear more your size and weight” she began walking away towards the supply shed where all the dummy weapons were stored. 

Quickly throwing the doors open before rummaging around inside looking threw the various practice weapons. Axes, swords, halberds and more looking for a short spear. Knowing rayla would be neither coordinated or strange enough to handle a full one right away. 

“Also.” sarai said pausing in thought as she brought her head out of the shed to find rayla having not moved from her spot. “You will need to remove a few layers.” remarking pleasantly before dive back into the shed for a weapon for rayla.

Sarai could practically see the panic on raylas face from inside the shead as she heard the girl gasp in panic. “But Its cold!” she whined as sarai found a short wooden throwing spear near the back.

A chuckle escaped her lips at this response as she left the shed closing it behind her. “You won’t be for long, now off with them.” she responded playfully. 

Rayla winned at this but did not protest doing as she was told shedding what looked like three full coats. Showing off her great disdain for the cold with her many layers she wore making a small mountain of winter cloths at her feet. When she stopped all she had left was a single lighter coat and already she was shivering clearly unused to the weather.

Yet she ignored this as knowing full well that rayla would not stay cold for long as she drew closer. 

“Now take this.” sarai instructed holding out the spear to take. “We will start out with just a simple exercise once you get used to the weight in your hands.” 

Rayla just stared at the weapon at first unsure of what to do with it as though it were a forgen object. Even appearing a bit hesitant, making sarai wonder if it reminded her of viren staff.

Then without word she took the weapon and played with it in her hands seemingly trying to figure out how to hold it. It was clumsy and crud to watch as the use of it seemed foren to her. 

Sarai knew from experience that despite being just a simple rod with a point at the end the spear was anything but simple to use. Callum would often call it a pocky stick which while true was not even a fraction of what it could be used for in the right hands. It could be used for more than just stabbing. And so long as she was willing she would ensure rayla knew as well.

After a few cold minutes rayla seemed to pick a way to hold it with her right hand in front of her left holding it point down towards the ground in front of her.

Sarai took in this stand the way she held the spear and how lightly she held, along with the poor posture she had. All were all mistakes, but said nothing to counter. She knew that they would be corrected in time under her care. 

Right now her only concern was just getting her used to just having a weapon in general. She was young and didn’t understand the right way to use it but she would learn in time. ‘I have faith in you rayla. One step at a time.’

“Now stand here.” she instructed motioning to a spot next to her own motioning towards the previous victim of her determination, the dummy. 

Once more doing as instructed, rayla stood by sarai’s side, her body still shaking from the cold air. Yet she did not say a word merely looking towards the dummy with determination as she finally had a task to complete.

“Good. now hold the spear like this.” she said while demonstrating a simple sideways hand in front of hand stance.

Once more rayla mimicked eager to please.

Seeing this response sarai nodded to herself pleased by this response noting how quickly she was picking up at least some basic weapon posture. “You need to spread your feet out a little more, their to close together and you risk being knocked over, over then that not bad for a first time.” share commented positively.

Sarai could practically see raylas ears twitch under her hood as she heard this praise, her face brightening gleefully as she adjusted her foot work. “Thank you.” she spoke her words rusty but joyful.

With this sarai looked ahead towards a second dummy that stood in the row in the training yard only a few steps from raylas. “When I say go I want you to thrust the spear into the dummy with everything you have.” she said silently hoping she didn’t need to sign what she said to the girl.

For a moment rayla was quite but soon after thinking for a time she nodded in confirmation.

With this sarai prepared herself as well taking a moment to breath to relax her body as it had quickly become tense from anticipation. She had longed to teach callum how to spear fight but knew even now that it was not of him to be a warrior like herself or harrow. To be given a chance like this had made her excited without realizing it till now, and an experience she would charish to her dying breath.

“Ready” sarai said as she and rayla prepared themselves for what was to come.

“Set.” she breathing carefully watching rayla wanting to make sure her new student was ready, watching her as she breathed and tried her best to steal herself.

“And….

Five years later.

“GO!

Rayla rushed forward from her starting position as fast as her legs would carry her towards sarai her spear poised ready to strike. Closing the distance between her and sarai in mere moments as she ran across the shaded arena courtyard in the morning light.

Sarai did not even move as rayla aimed for her head bringing five stabs in quick succession. “PAT PAT PAT!” the sound of wood banging against wood echoed through the air as sarai blocked each strike with little effort. Almost dancing as she dodged the blows from her more youthful and wild opponent. 

All around many guards and servants watched the display with baited fascination at the action that happened. in the courtyard of kotalis castle as the brilliant fragrance of spring surrounded them.

It had long since become a common sight to see the pair sparing near daily, be it in the dead of winter, or the heat of summer. rain, sun, snow or wind would not stop them from training together over the years.

They would watch as sarai the once weakened febal queen now stood tall and proud having retained herself. Donning her new black and silver training outfit made in response to the body suits she had taken from the elves. The wears became a fashion trend across the kingdom along with her tied braided hair. 

And rayla the adopted princess was a child no more as she had grown to reach sarais shoulders. Her body toned and limber like her adoptive mother, her once short hair now tied into two long tails down her back. While a large green bow sat in her hair hiding her horns that had grown several inches in the years. Her skin despite her hiding from the sun was now much darker taking on an odd shade of pink no longer looking as pale.

But most of all what people would see was that she heed the same energy and competitive spirit as her adoptive mother. 

Sarai danced around her daughter's attacks like it was nothing weaving through the attacks like a sharp needle through thread. And every time the girl came close the blow was blocked only mear inches from her face by her own spear.

“Rayla you need to calm down, you're only going to tire yourself…. OUT this way.” sarai commanded, raising her voice as she batted rayla’s spear aside like a fly.

Wordlessly rayla let out a frustrated growl as she took a sing at her leg that sarai lept over before batting rayla’s spear aside which she brought it round for a swipe. Her shoulder.

“While I admire your enthusiasm, you're just going to exhaust yourself like this” she chided in warning.

Rayla thrusted her spear at sarsi's leg only for it to be dodged with a sidestep. The mother then launched her own calculated attack at raylas stomach only to have it just barely avoided as the girl stepped back

“HUFF! HUFF!. Then how I am supposed to attack you? I haven't landed a good hit since you recovered. Your too fast. Huff Huff.” rayla panted out irritably wiping sweat from her brow.

Sarai however just laughed at this remark causing an annoyed look to cross her daughter's face. Her laugh was soon stifled and replaced with an apologetic smile at causing the girl unneeded unrest and greaf.

“Rayla how many times must I tell you it’s now how hard or fast you strike but how you choose to strike that’s the trick. Speed and power mean nothing if your attacks are easy to read, until you stop over projecting your intent you won’t hit anyone of decent skill.” she replayed.

While her answer may have been unsatisfactory given the look upon rayla’s face she spoke truth. As their wear would come a time wear her speed or stamina would fail her, and her opponent not using a padded weapon. 

But like most thirteen year olds rayla had little time for patience to think about what she was boing told. 

Rayla groaned rolling her eyes at this remark her posture completely falling apart forgetting the battle in frustration. “That doesn't make any scenes! How am I supposed to hide my attacks and out think you its a pointed rod!” she complained as she lunged for another attack.

Sarai sighed at rayla words and actions, realizing she wouldn’t be getting threw to the girl any time soon. ‘Was I truly this stubborn and impatient as a child?’ she wondered silently as she deflected another series of precise lightning fast but over projected blows.

As always the blows never landed as sarai danced around the safe tipped weapon as though she were in a ball. With rayla as her over eager and high strung dance partner that was being lead around the field like a fish on a line. And despite rayla attempts, Sarai led the dance never losing control of herself or the dance they spun.

The various steps and counters, blocks and dodges a mesmerizing display of grace and ferocity as all other distractions wear left forgotten.

Before long the battle was ended as sarai made an attack at rayla’s feet that would have shredded her ankle had the weapon been real. Instead rayla was nearly tripped as her leg was taken from under her stumping to the ground. A surprised shrike escaped her lips followed by a thud while her spear clattering to the ground a short distance away..

With the battle seeming over for a moment brought her weapon to a resting position before taking a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow from the heat. Her breath having been taken away due to rayla putting her through her paces. 

‘She’s catching up to me fast, it won’t be long before I have to up my game at her pace. If only she would learn to be more patient and control her temper she would probably even surpass me one day.’ she thought fondly imagining what her girl would one day accomplish.

For a time she said and did nothing as rayla lay upon the ground. Half expecting the girl to try and jump her or spring up to ask to go again she waited standing near by ready in case the girl decided to pounce. 

Yet as the seconds ticked by though concern rose within sarai as rayla lay face down upon the ground unmoving.

Not long after, Sarai's mind began to run wild with fearful possibilities. ‘is she alright? did she hit her head falling down? did I go rough on her? will she be alright?’ such thoughts and more racing through her mind in desperate fear and panic.

Within seconds sarai was racing towards rayla’s side to make sure she was alright, while the need to call for a healer only just trapped in her throat. 

Yet just as she was about to kneel at the girls side, a long low drowned out scream of frustration escaped Rayla's body. The act startled sarai having not expected such an act from rayla the girl despite her firry personality rarely lashed out.

Not a moment later rayla’s hand balled into fists as she pushed herself off the ground just enough to have her face visible. Her once clear face now marred with sweat and dirt from the ground

“Every time.” rayla muttered bitterly, catching her off guard.

“I’m sor-.” sarai spoke hesitantly but was cut off mid way.

“Every single time.” she whined in defeat as she looked away in defeat. “I couldn’t lay a single blow on you. How am I supposed to keep that man away if I can’t even hit you. It took both you and father to stop him before. So how can I hope to stop him? To keep him away!” she complained before pounding her fists into the ground creating small clouds.

sarai was taken aback by the outburst taking a step back in surprise. 

It was rare for rayla to have a meltdown these days, they still happened as with any child her age, but were rare. Oftentimes it was due to mear frustration or something bothering her or a day became too long. And the event was over as quickly as they started once she finally blew her top. Yet she almost never acted so angry even at the worst.

And yet at the same time everything fit as well. ‘So that’s what's bothering her.’

A smile returning to her lips she kneeled down before rayla placed a kind hand upon her shoulder. She did not react but she knew the girl was aware of her presence as she rubbed her shoulder. 

“Rayla?” she said, asking for her attention. 

Yet rayla did nothing.

“Rayla?” she asked again, and again rayla did nothing.

Undeterred nor angry, Sarai tossed the spear aside, sitting by her side and began to run genter circles into her back. She took her time not rushing or pushing her knowing nether would help, instead waiting for rayla to be ready for her. 

She continued to rub rayla’s back through her training cloths that matched her own.

Her words calm and kind, wanting to teach her not to scold her for her actions. She wanted to get rayla to understand what she was doing wrong in her own time and not shove the answer in her face like some parents would.

“Rayla, please look at me.” At last rayla moved looking up to meet her gaze and sarai was unsurprised by what she saw.

reddened eyes and small tear tracks marred her already dirty face. She looked very tired as she lay upon the ground as if defeat was the only option available to her. Shame and failure written upon her face as her eyes danced about not wishing to look directly upon her.

“Sigh. oh rayla.” share said tenderly.

Reaching out with her spare hand placing her hand under the girl's chin gently nudging the girl to look at her. The rayla’s eyes clearly filled with unshed tears threatening to fall as her emotions running high. “Oh rayla, you don’t need to be so hard on yourself.” her word loving and understanding.

“I know you still feel responsible for what happened to your birth family. But you wear a child…. You still are a child, there was nothing you could have done to stop him then and your still growing, still learning to protect yourself, you don’t need to hold yourself to such an impossible standard rayla.

Yet this only earned her a scoff from the distraught girl followed by a sharp “What would you know.” a moment later.

Undeterred by this sharp remark sarai instead smiled before wrapping her arms around rayla scooping her up and sitting her in her lap. All the while the girl protested venomously at being handled in such a way sarai easily overpowered her, holding her in a tight embrace against her chest. Ralya head resting underneath her own with the bow atop her head tickling the skin under her chin.

Eventually her protests subsided and she calmed down as rayla realized she wasn’t leaving till sarai let her. With this she folded her arms in front of her letting out a rebellious huff at being forced to sit.

Seeing rayla’s reaction sarai could not resist a light chuckle of amusement at the girls reaction causing ralya to growl. 

“Rayla.” she began softly wanting to make sure she had the girls attention. 

While rayla said nothing the way her head moved confirmed she had the girls attention. Seeing this reaction she continued “I don’t know what sort of disagreements you may have had with them, but your parents died trying to protect you. Because deep down no matter how much you three didn’t get along they loved you more than anything else and would have sacrificed anything to protect you. Just like I would now. Just like harrow would, or amaya and gren.”

“What’s your point” rayla spat her rebellious streak rearing its ugly head.

The words stung sarai’s ears yet did not let them become weapons.“My point is that you are not ready to face that man alone. One doesn't just fight a dark mage head on without a plan, he has killed scores of elves in single combat, what chance would you stand against that? And even if you wear, rushing into battle with no plan would only get you killed and render your parents sacrifice in vain.” her words serious, spoken with a measure of authority. 

Immediately she felt rayla go ridged in her arms at the mention of her parents deaths being for nought. 

Seeing that she had made her point angled her head to look at her face gaining rayla’s gaze. 

“Rayla, you're still just a growing girl, there is no need to rush. We will be here to protect you and help you should that man ever return. And with dark magic outlawed there are only so many places a man like that can hide. And should he or others like him ever return you will me, amaya, harrow and so many others at you back ready to fight with you.” 

Rayla looked into her eyes a scene of longing and fear filling them as she searched her for what could only be deception.

Eventually rayla nodded before bringing a hand up to wipe a tear from her eyes. Then turning as much as she could before wrapping her arms around sarais neck in a hug, muttering out a sorrowful “i’m sorry”. 

Sarai however merely returned the embrace in fond gladness. “It’s ok rayla. Everyone gets upset. You alright. It’s ok to be angry now and then.” her words reassuring as she patted her back gently.

They stayed together in a tender embrace for a time nether one saying any more about what transpired minutes ago. Instead happy in their company as things wound down.

Eventually the pair broke once more to collect their things that had been discarded during their bout.

“You know.” sarai began gaining the girls attention as she looked upon her with an impish grin. “This would normally be the part where I tell you about harrows spear work but I think I’ll let that one go for now.” she remarked a childish giggle escaping her lips.

Rayla however frowned in confusion, tiling her head and letting out a short “huh”. The sight of which reminding sarai vary much of a puppy looking to its owner in bewilderment.

“But father doesn't use a spear not very well at least, he uses a sword and shield to fight…… are you sure you're not the one he isn’t doing well?” she asked 

‘Oh I shouldn’t I really shouldn’t.’ sarai told herself, looking ever so impish. ‘But that means its too much to resist.’ concluding bending down to here level.

“Oh trust me rayla he has a good spear and knows how to use it. But only for me in private.” she whispered into the girls hidden ears watching as her face lit up like the dawn.

“Ohhhhh, I didn’t know that. is he truly that good?” rayla asked in innocent amazement the context being completely lost to her young mind much to sarai's delight.

Seeing what she wanted sarai felt like a child leading a kitten on with a piece of string and smiled in gleeful delight at her daughters ignorance. “Oh yes….. Truly its a wonderful experience. You should ask callum about his…… well in another five years when he figures out how to use it that is.” 

The face that rayla made after hearing this nearly made sarai split her gut in laughter as she looked at her in a mixture of confusion and pouting. “Why do I need to wait to ask? If callum is going to be good with a weapon why can I help him.?” she demanded definitely her firry nature returning once again. 

This time sarai couldn’t suppress a giggle having to hold her side in pain as she tried to stand up once more. 

“Tell you what- ah

However as sarai went to stand, her leg gave out from under her causing her to fall to one knee. The woman looked down in bitter distress bringing her hand to grab the uncooperative joint. “oh not again.” she muttered.

Immediately she head someone rush to here side, but did not bother to look knowing who it was before she even spoke. “Are you alright mother?” rayla asked hastilly as she massaged her right knee that practically came undone.

Turning to see rayla worried face looking back at her own, she broke into a smile, looking upon her daughter. “Never better, my knee is just a bit stiffer than I thought today i’ll be fine in a few minutes.”

Rayla however despite this answer seemed unconvinced looking upon her with deep rooted suspicion that rival sarais own.

It was at this time the bells in the tower began to ring in the open air like rolling thunder chiming to tell all who lay in within its voice of the time. Its echo rang loud and true through the castle, homes, and valley.

Seeing this sarais eyes widened in surprise “Is it that time already? Looks like we will have to have that rematch later Rayla. It's time for you to get changed for your lesions with callum. You don’t want to be late.” she remarked 

This immediately got a reaction out of rayla as she bolted up from the ground as she babbled to herself about being later again, and how opeli would be mad with her.

The sight would have sent sarai spilling into laughter has she been less in control of herself.

It was as rayla had collected the rest of her clothes and checked her gloves that she looked back with concern. “What about you?” the question leaving her in un hidden worry.

Her smile unwavering, she shook her head, “i’ll be fine, go one ahead, I'll catch up once I put everything away.” she responded.

Rayla looked somewhat unconvinced but did not share these concerns. Instead she nodded back before running back to the castle with all haste.

“Give my regards to opeli... And make sure your careful of the sun.” she called out as the girl retreated to the main keep.

“I will.” rayla called out, turning to face her as she did so. “Thank you, see you later!” she shouted a moment later as she ran inside, passing two of her guards on the way who had to take off behind her to keep up.

“Hm hm hm! That girl will be the death of those poor soldiers I swear. And she is only going to get faster” her words humored as watched rayla disappear.

Her humor quickly turned to relief realizing how lucky she had gotten. And given a reminder of how much more careful she would need to be in the future. ‘No point in letting them worry about any more then they have on their plate already. Being the children of a king and queen can’t be easy, and evren will have it the worst of all when he’s older.’ she mused silently.

Taking a moment to breathe, relaxing in the shade, the crisp air of spring cooling her body. Looking up towards the sky watching as the clouds slowly moved along. Her mind drawn back to the time that had passed

“Hard to believe it's been almost five years since then. Where does the time go? It won’t be long before her and callum are my age, and one or both of them have kids of their own at this rate” she breathed out longingly, almost wishing she could hold back time just a little longer to enjoy her family as it was.

Things wear simple now, outside of the odd cultural exchange nothing overly eventful had transpire. She knew the peace would one day end as tensions between the humans and elves along the boarder had raised in recent years. but for know she would pray for peace and enjoy the time she had left with her children.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayla ran through the halls with all haste panic filling her as she made her way to the library where opeli and callum would be waiting. Already running late from changing and taking far longer to change out of her clothes and into her red and gold dress. 

As she ran she could hear the sound of her guards metal armour clanking behind her desperate to keep up. They annoyed her to no end, never leaving her alone unless she a private chamber like the bathroom and bedroom. However she never blamed them for doing her job and often let them keep pace not wishing to make their lives harder then they already were. 

However this morning she was giving them no quarter as she was worried about her own hide being tanned by opeli if she was late for class…. Again.

‘No no no not again. If I am late again opeli might actually kill me. Last time I was late she looked ready to skin me. It was only one….”

‘Ok it was three times. But I can’t be late aga---.”oofff!” rayla gasped as she hit something big and heavy while turning a corner causing her to fall to the ground. Her vision swimming as she shaw the distorted view of the ceiling overhead.

“Well now what do we have here. Running late are we.” an all too familiar voice rang out with a laugh.

Turning to her head to look down rayla saw several large human shaped masses standing in front of her. The most central being a man of darkened skin and red and golden robes.

Immediately a rush of embarrassment and shame washed over here as rayla scrambled to her feet as quickly as her body would movie. Too quickly as immediately nausea and dizziness overtook her causing her body. Feeling as though she would be sick her body grew too weak to stand and collapse forward threatening to fall face first upon the ground.

“Woah there take it easy their little flechette, where's the fire? no need to fall over yourself.” the voice of harrow rang out above her playfully calling her by her nickname as he grabbed her shoulders to keep from falling. 

For a moment rayla thought she would be sick as her stomach did knots around itself. She had always had a weak stomach she knew. her mind unfortunately being drawn to the time she went on a boat ride with her family and near fell over the side. Ever since her fear of water and the sea only grew to the point she couldn’t look at the sea just outside the window without feeling nauseated.

When her vision cleared she saw her adoptive father harrow standing over her a hummored smile upon his face. His infectious smile making her face burn in embarrassment as he looked down on her.

She was about to apologise when she heard the sound of her guards finally catching up making her turn to see them. The poor pair of knights panting in their light armor as the caught up. 

It was at this she was made to look at harrow again as she heard the man chuckle in amusement/ his face curved in a humored smile clearly amused by the sight, “I recall telling you to not over working your guards not long ago.” he joked.

At this rayla felt like her whole body would burst into flames from embarrassment. “Sorry father.” she uttered in a whisper her words sheepish. 

At this harrow burst into laughter bringing a hand from her shoulder to wip a tear from his eye. “I am sorry rayla I could not help myself you are fine. I assume you're trying with sarai went over time again.” he said in knowing.

While not asked she felt compelled to answer with a shy nod and a nervous “yes”

She heard a playful smirk escape harrows lips at this response. “I thought so. Well we can’t have opeli tanning your hide, heavens knows you your skin is too frail after what that dark mage did to you.” he said playfully, making her smile.

Despite the lie his attempts to cheer her up made her smile at how much he tried. He took her in and treated her like his own from the start a fact she was ever grateful for and was honored to call him father.

It was also another reminder how she was no longer in elven lands, a fact that these day’s she often forgot for it had been so long, her memories of her home began to fade. Along with the lie being the dark mage that attack her family viren’s magic making her skin weak to the sun.

It was a convincing tale she knew and explained her skin color to those who saw her, even now none suspected her. A fact she was ever grateful for as she loved her new home and never wanted to leave.

“Well come along then we better not keep opeli waiting too long or she may tan my hide as well. Heavens knows she has no respect for my crown or position if i’m ever late.” he joked as he turned to lead her down the hall.

She laughed at his remark knowing opeli would never do such a thing having more respect for the crown then any. But the thought of it amused her to now feeling much better as a result her panic subsided

As they walked she noticed harrows usual guard following him only a step behind. But it was behind them that she saw something far more interesting. 

Standing back behind the lot of guards was a single knight who looked very much out of place with his crowguard armour and a simple sword at his hip. His balck hair stuck out as it shinned almost unnatural and his green eyes made her pause in familiarity. However his behavior was by far the most unusual as the boy look like he got his had caught in the pastry cabinet. Looking even more nervous then she had ever seen callum or gren looking combined.

‘Who is that?’ she wondered silently with no answer in sight.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pat upon her back and harrows words hit her ears.

“So tell me how was training with sarai? Its been a while since I last watched you and her going at it. You have grown up so much since you started, my wife isn’t being to hard on you I hope?” he spoke curiously as sparing a glance in her direction.

Immediately her thoughts went to her temper tantrum her face reddening again. Embarrassment running hot still from her run in with the man only moments before. The thought admitting to her losing her head so publicly too painful a thought to bring up.

“It was fine.” she lied nervously.

“Really?” he asked, sounding unconvinced, turning his whole head to look at her as he walked. “Are you sure? If their is something bothering you you can tell me.”

“N-no, no its nothing.” she began to stutter in panic trying to think anything to tell him that wouldn’t reveal what happened. 

It was only when she remembered something sarai said that she. “It-’s nothing I was just thinking about something.” 

“Oh please go on.” he said with encouragement. “If it is within my power I will answer your questions.”

Nodding her head at this response “I was just wondering, mother mentioned how you are good with a spear. I was wondering what she meant?” she asked innocently

Almost instantly this gained a reaction as harrow froze in place letting out an un kingly eep. While one of the guard sounded like they would choak upon the air. It made her turn her head to see their faces changing from neutral to shocked, horrified, with one looking like she would pass out.

For what must have been a minute no one said anything making rayla wonder what had happened as she looked to the group in bewilderment. ‘I just asked about a weapon. So why is everyone acting like this? 

“Oh curse that woman she will be the death of me, I am getting too old for this.” harrow said suddenly as he slapped a hand over his face and she would dare say his face was changing color.

Not a moment later he turned to face the guards looking upon them with a serious face that looked almost angry. “If any of you breathe a word about my wife's antics to anyone and I will personally see to it that you spend the next year working under my sister in law at the breech. Do I make my clear.”

“Loud, and clear.”

“We were never here.”

“Won’t tell a soul.”

“Never heard anything.”

The guards said practically on top of one another rasing their hands defensively or looking away not looking the man in the face.

For a time nothing was said as the king looked at all present and rayla herself felt like she would melt feeling like she had dose something terribly wrong. 

Eventually though harrow looked away and back down the hall returning his hand to her back to lead her on. No more was said after this but she knew something was up that no one was telling her. 

But as always though it was another thing sarai told her that the adults intended to keep from her, or never told her straight.

Instead harrow silently lead her into the lybrary wearing opelis lesions. As they walked inside rayla was met by the smell of paper and wood as she saw the massive library. It was callums favorite room in the castle and despite the light of the large windows she understood why as it was peaceful and the smell reminded her of the forest that was once her home.

Carefully avoiding the light they walked inside passing the kind old librarian as they went. And waving their way through the shelves rayla saw many of her favorite human books on full display. moved to lower shelves by order of harrow so she and callum could reach them without help.

From stories about knights saving kingdoms, to talking animals who worked with children. She loved the many stories that the castle had. 

While she hated that elves wear demonized in her stories the more she read the more she came to understand that the humans wear afraid of magic, and those that had it. She herself was afraid and avers to what she was af

Soon the voice of opeli and callum came to her long ears, their words muffled by the many towering stacks of books and scrolls. Growing louder and louder as they drew near, and already she was dreading meeting the woman.

She nether hated studying or opelie, though she would prefer combat training to reading. But their was one thing that even harrow never did anything to cross the woman or risk making her angry. The though of which make her shake.. 

“Now on the map you will note the pass that leads to del bar. This location has a large impact on kotalis’s economy due to the various good that pass through this settlement every day. To this end both kotalis and del bar have a substantial military presence in this area to ensure the clean flow of trade and reduce bandetry.……” rayla listened as the woman spoke about some matter that she was late for.

The woman stopped however the moment they turned the corner having heard them coming. Once more surprising rayla with her sharp hearing for a human.‘How does she always hear everything with those small ears?’ she wondered silently.

The moment their eyes locked, Rayla knew she was inf or it as the woman's look on her with ire.“Rayla wear have you been?!” opeli called out her voice loud and sharp and loud stinging her ears and making callum wince.

“We wear supposed to…. Oh king harrow.” she said not a moment later in surprise stopping whatever complaint she was going to raise with her to bow. And for a moment she breathed a sigh of relief.

She watched as harrow walked forward in front of her a hand up to tell her to stand. “I apologize for making rayla late opeli. I needed to borrow her for a few minutes and it seems I ran over time. I do hope I didn’t case to much of a disruption.” he spoke in an apologetic voice turning his head away towards her as he rubbed the back of his head.

She could feel her mouth morph in surprise as she looked upon harrows face at this as it was her own fault for being late. But it was when she caught the wink he gaze her that she understood what he was doing.

‘I’m saved.’ she realized breathing a quiet sigh of relief.

At this opeli looked conflicted, looking upon the king in suspicion, even turning to callum as if he would have some hidden secret to what was up. But he just shrugged silently in confusion looking very unsure of himself.

Opeli was silent for a few moments more before letting out a sigh rubbing her temple with a finger. “All right harrow but please be more mindful in the future. You want your children to have an education.” she replayed in warning.

“Of course It won’t happen again.” harrow admitted sheepishly lowering his arm.

“Out of curiosity do I even want to know what your wife did this time.” opeli said a moment later her voice accusing as she returned to wear she stood only moments ago.

At she watched as it was harrows turn to massage his temple as he let out an exasperated sigh. “My wife is up to her tricks again feeding her head with things far above her age… again.” he answered tirely.

Hearing this she pouted folding her arms as they talked about her like she wasn’t their, and like she was a child. ‘Why do they keep treating me like i’m ezren’s age? i’m thirteen not a baby.’ she thought definitely.

And looking over to callum she could see on his face that he felt the same being treated like a toddler.

“Aaggghh that woman. One of these day’s.” opeli remarked not long after.

“Sigh well she is here now we can begin. Thankfully we only just started a few minutes ago. So if you would be so kind rayla would you care to join us now that you finally arrived. She said.

Rayla winced slightly at the sharpness of her words knowing it was deserved with how even she was late to lesions. So without complaint she strod across the stone to join callum wear he rest in his seat. 

“Ahh about that may i interrupt for a moment longer.” harrow said, making her stop in track before turning back around to look upon the man who became her father. 

Immediately she could feel the face of opeli morph into a frown even without looking any curiosity she or callum may have buried by fear of opeli’s anger. And she could practically see that same anger she now bore within her at being interrupted twice before the words even left her lips.

“What is it now.” she asked her voice heavy and caked with irritation.

Hearing this harrow nodded and turn to the company that fallowed him waving for the strange one to come forward. The boy who was easily a few years older then herself seemed reluctant to comply looking rather nervous. But he said nothing as he stepped forward till he stood at harrows side. 

“This is aaron.” he said placing a hand upon the boys shoulder. “He has just recently been promoted to crown guard at the behest of all his peers. And after looking over everything myself I have to agree with everything.

Ralya wanted to roll her eyes as she felt worry drain from her to be refilled by annoyance. While she was glad to have another outlet for opeli’s rage other then herself for her tardiness she couldn’t beleave he was introtucing them to another guard. 

“What’s he have to do with anything you have lost of guard?” she asked sharply once more feeling opeli’s eyes on her back at her rudeness.

Harrow however just laughed at this response, “always to the point my little flechette.” he said playfully using her nickname once again. 

“Well I am glad you asked. Ordinarily he will serve nor purpose other than that of the ordinary guards. However when need arises he will act as both yours and callums personal guard.” his words catching her off guard.

“But we already have guards.” she head callum say his confusion evident as he spoke the words she herself was thinking.

However harrow seemed undeterred by this remark his smile unwavering. “True but the guard to two of you are used to primarily stay hear in the castle and are soldiers in the truest scenes of the word. Arron here is to act as a personal bodyguard, guild and attendant for all your need when he is called upon. And is receiving training to better help with this role. 

“Furthermore he unlike the others can act with far more subtly when needed so when you leave the castle. Weather it be to see the town without myself or sarai with you when your older or in an emergency he will be able to act more freely for your benefit.” he explained as he removed his hand from the boys shoulder.

Immediately rayla felt a combination of panic and dread fill her not wishing to have yet another annoying guard human to watch and annoy her.

“I wan’t you all to get along now.” 

“Yesss.” rayla drawled out resisting rolling her eyes

“Yes!” callum said more chipper.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrow watched from the side of the library as his children worked with opeli on their lesions for the day. Already the pair wear hard at work to please opeli arguably the hardest person to please in the whole castle. He watched them both feeling immense pride at seeing the pair working so hard wanting to make himself and sarai proud. Only wishing they knew how proud they already wear. 

From callums work in the arts and studies in culture, to rayla’s weapons training he could not be any less proud of his children. 

‘Now if only they would stop speaking in elvin and draconic at the table so we could watch what they are saying.’ he though in dry humor. Unable to count the number of times that he and sarai wear unable to understand the pair.

However his attention was soon drawn back to the boy before him.

Aaron was a well meaning if a little strange boy, staying to himself and practically jumping out of his skin when taken off guard by an aoutorty figure above him. But given his past he was unsuprised.

‘Losing your family and joining the guard out of hunger and desperation half starved and beaten when he arrived at the castle gates….. I can only imagin what that would be like especially at his age. Sadly that is what makes him so qualified. He knows what suffering is like and how wrong it is.’

He stopped himself in his musings knowing that if he continued he would fall into a rabbit hole he will be unable to escape from.

“Now then” he began gaining arrons attention. “As you know I want you to guard my children that much is obvious. But if possible I want you to do more then that.” he said his voice reluctant.

“A-a-anything your highness.” he replayed hastily. “i’ll do whatever you will have me do to the best of my abilities.” Arron answered, sounding almost fearful.”

Harrow frowned at this response, he hated when his subjects feared him or felt like he was unapproachable. He had always sought to be welcoming and be approachable to help solve the peoples problems to make up for his family’s past mistakes. 

Yet he had to remind himself that not all were able to overcome the fact that he was the king, like he could not overcome his past mistakes.

“Sigh’…. As you know being the king comes with many responsibility’s, caring and protecting my children being one of those duty’s.” he began to explain his eyes shifting to the pair at their station with opeli.

“But this comes at the price of isolation. My children bless their souls have bared it well but I know they long for the joys of the outside. For the warmth of the company of friends… I to have felt that burning need for companionship. The loneliness and isolation is what drives many good hearted leaders to madness, self depression and grief. I do not want this for my children, so please if possible…. I know this sounds selfish but if possible please. Be their friend? After everything those two have gone through the least I can do is try and help them at least make one friend who isn't each other.” he explained finally asking the question he had been holding in.

Harrow didn’t know how to feel immediately after, realeaf, fear, liberation, tired, regretful. So many things came over him as the words escaped his lips and the answer he would receive to fate. 

He regretted many things, but the one he regretted most was not being able to let his children be able to make friends and be normal children. ‘If only there was a way I could….’

“I’ll do it.”

The words so sudden interrupting his thoughts harrow had assumed he was imagining as he looked back to the boy. His face once filled with worry and fear was replaced with determination and resolve 

“Come again?” he asked in fearful hope. All while praying that his ears did not deceive him.

And yet he could not be more thrilled when he heard what came next. “I’ll try to be their freind my king.” the boy declared. 

Yet what he knew not was this declaration would mark the beginning of many bright and dark day’s to be in the coming months and years.


	2. those cursed with magic, those blessed washout (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Calllum wha-” she began before she looked down and noticed the state of her body.
> 
> “Oh no no no no not again.” rayla began to utter, horrified by what she saw or rather didn’t see realizing her body’s transparency. 
> 
> Nether had a chance to overcome their shock as the door slammed open not a moment later. As he looked to the door callum saw a pair of guards enter the room, weapons drawn.
> 
> At first the pair said nothing scanning the room for potential attackers, their pol arms out and ready. 
> 
> “Your highnesses are you-” the guard began to speak only to stop when he spotted Callum and what was left of rayla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so fun fact this chapter was so long that by the time i was about 3/4's though it I realized it was nearly 30 pages. so to keep the chapter from being so long its unenjoyable to ready and to get it out so people can enjoy I will post it in two parts. 
> 
> making chapters too long is just as bad as too short and in some cases worse in my opinion, if its too short your left wanting more of even wondering what was the point. but if its too long you will get board with it and may even skip some of it to get to the end wondering if you will ever get to the point. 
> 
> so it's always good to try and keep a chapter under 20 pages in my opinion to prevent reader beardom and keep people on there seats. that way you have something and I can clean up the other part cause I was not all there when I route it and it needs so revisions. a win win for you the readers. so that is why the chapter is in 2 parts to help fix this problem and give my readers a reprieve from waiting.
> 
> be advised I still have a full time job that demands my attention so update's may be slow. but don't worry I will get there soon enough. till then enjoy part one of chapter 2. 
> 
> p.s I was going to use bolded text or enlarged letters to signify when they are speaking in moon shadow elf but it wouldn't let me cease of course it wouldn't cause it wouldn't let the bolded or larger letter transfer over. so don't blame me if it's a bit confusing

“Mmmmmgghh!” callum groaned as he felt the light from the window hitting his face. 

His body was warmly nestled against rayla’s hugging hers as she hugged his in their sleep for comfort and warmth. the pair unaware of anything outside their quiet dreams even as the dawn drew ever more bright. While their bodies naware of anything but the comfort they gave each other. Too content in sleep their faces peaceful in their seclusion from the world around them. 

Yet the morning sun was unrelenting through the partly open windows on the far side of the room. The shining light sending sharp beams like spears through the glass refracting off of every shining surface. And all of them seemed posed to wake callum as his face was ablaze with the many shining lights of the dawn. 

“Uughh!” callum groaned in his sleep a second time, raising a hand to cover his face from the sun.

The act was one of futility though as the light continued to burn brighter as it grew over the horizon. 

His body began to shift and move in seemingly random ways to avoid the light. Yet no matter what he did, nothing worked to blot out the light. Unable to beat away the searing sun his eyes slowly opened as he awoke once more.

His vision was blurry with the combined light and sleep filling his eyes. Slowly he sat up feeling dizzy as he reached up to try to rub the sleep from his eyes. This did little to stem the problem of his cloudy eyes only just able to see the mess that was his and rayla’s rooms.

The fog of sleep still in his mind, Callum was content to lay or return to sleep as eh sat up on the warm bed. 

However a strong feeling of pressure in his stomach arged him reluctantly out of bed before he had an accident.

Groaning reluctantly as he pushed the blankets aside only to shiver as more of his body was exposed to the cool air. He paused only for a moment though the need to go too great as he placed his feet upon the floor. A whimper escaping his lips as the cold seeped into his feet and legs.

As he prepared to stand a stray whisper of a thought entered his mind. Turning to his right he reached a hand out the warm mass next to him placing his hand upon it and giving it a good shake.

“Rayla its t-YAWN!-mmm to get up.” he said through a throaty yawn as he struggled to stay awake, yet unable to sleep.

With this he walked away from the bed with a stagger in his step as quickly as his sleep addled mine would allow. All the while maneuvering around the mess that was their bedroom. Weaving in and out of the junk that littered the floor, occasionally even tipping upon it as he stepped.

Rayla did technically have her own room, the same she had since the moment she joined the family. Yet it largely went unused as she was too afraid to be left alone even now, her nightmares having only gotten worse with time. Now it was at the point the parents had largely given up in separating them. A fact that opeli deeply hated due to her strict adherence to tradition and code. 

It was not long after that he finished and stumped into the main room once again. The slightly oversized bed wears he wore catching on things and sliding around loosely on his body. 

As he stood about the messy room still in a light sleep induced daze he looked around. All around him lay various toys, stuffed animals, pillow forts, flower boxes in the windows, and a large assortment of drawings upon the walls. Yet most notable of all was the almost clear line dividing the room near in half.

Near to the windows were many small tables and shelves littered with pencils, paints, and many other forms of art all neatly arranged. While several esiles and a table lay strewn with unfinished art from drawings of charcoal to paint that held everything from family to locations. Their wear even a few crude but distinctive clay sculptures of animals, a fox, a horse, small birds, and a bunny..

Their were other things as well, small cystels and books upon the shelves. A hand full of discarded clothes in a basket off to one corner with a few stray items nearby. Books on elvin lore and magic line an entire shelf along with many drawings of spell runes nearby upon the wall. There was also a fair number of flower boxes in the window by the light and a smattering of toys littered about.

On the other side on the darker half of the room it looked like a disaster zone and a smattering of toys, from d dragons, unicorns, grphones, to a number of creatures that could only live in xedia with how fantastical they were like moonpawns, to sun striders lay about. Their was also a large number of toy weapons and cloth armour handing from every conceivable location or flas surface instead of in the closet. 

Picture books, of many locations, and crude drawings of beats, castles and weapons leay about, as well as many adventure tales of warriors and heroes saving their people. There was also a large near unhealthy amount of human and crude elvin charms of supervision, to keep bad dreams and magic away hanging from near every nook and cranny rayla could find.

To many it would look odd for a childs room the way it contrasted, but for rayla and callum it was home. The room divided with callum getting the side with most of the windows while raylas mess on the darkened other.

And for callum the contrast was a welcome sight in the morning. “No kidnapping attempts tonight.” he grumbled tiredly as he contemplated his next actions.

It was not the first time someone had kidnapped him or tried to since his mother married and especially since ezren was born. Though none had ever gotten far the fear of waking up some place he did not know no longer came to him. Now it was a natural part of being a step prince to the king of the largest human kingdom.

As his mind began to clear, his vision returning to him he looked over to the bed once more. The bed once containing rayla when he left not minutes ago was now empty devoid of his sister the various blankets and stuffed animals they slept with now cast aside. 

Yet rayla was no wear to be seen.

Looking about the room he saw no sign of rayla or any sign as to wear she would have gone. As the bed was on her half of the room and the near perpetual mess leaving no clear sign as to wear she had gone. 

“Rayla….” he called tiredly.

He waited for several long moments as his body continued to wake up all while he looked about the room. Yet no answer came back as rayla wear ever she had gone remained hidden from view and unfindable in her silence.

“rayla….. Yawn…. Are you awake? Weeee….. Don’t want to be late for breakfast.” he called out again hoping to hear back from his sister this time.

‘I hope she didn’t go on without me’ he began to wonder knowing she would try to hog all the jelly tarts again. ‘She ;oves those things more than ezren and amaya.’ he though gimencing to the large volume of the treats she consumed.

As his body finally came mostly awake he was tempted to call for rayla again his childhood patience nearing its end. 

It was then he felt a hand upon his shoulder nearly making him jump. Only to relaxed when a very familiar voice rang out behind him.

“Go….od ornin ca….um.” rayla voice spoke out in a drowsy have slurred words.

His sisters sleepiness didn’t bother him though as he smiled at her presence. He knew even after so many years of waking up during the day and not the night that she still struggled greatly during the day. Taking the longest to wake up out of the family because of it, even little ezren. 

Happy to feel his sister's presence, his face beaming he turned to face her and bid her well. 

“Morning rayla how ar-- whaaaa!”

Callum stopped his friendly greeting before jumping away and falling backwards upon the ground upon seeing his sister. Or rather what was left over her.

Were his sister stood in her loose white sleep dress was now a ghost of a person. Her body, hair, cloths, face, everything was transparent. Her eyes were black, while her purple lavender eyes glowed a bright neon like color. Even her skin was miss colored a dark gray, purple almost pitch black color with many small green glowing traces upon her skin. And her horns glowed a purple silver color.

Despite knowing who it was and having seen her near invisible state before with little issues. Seeing her in this state so early and without warning left him in a cold sweat his heart racing in terror.

His reaction and scream had an immediate effect upon rayla as well. She realed back with a wince and a yelp, the loud noise hurting her ears, while the shock of having her brother react to her in such a way surprised her causing her to stumble back.

“Calllum wha-” she began before she looked down and noticed the state of her body.

“Oh no no no no not again.” rayla began to utter, horrified by what she saw or rather didn’t see realizing her body’s transparency. 

Nether had a chance to overcome their shock as the door slammed open not a moment later. As he looked to the door callum saw a pair of guards enter the room, weapons drawn.

At first the pair said nothing scanning the room for potential attackers, their pol arms out and ready. 

“Your highnesses are you-” the guard began to speak only to stop when he spotted Callum and what was left of rayla. 

The next thing callum knew he was picked up in a flurry of panicked shouts, banging armour, and shoves. Before finally ending up a few moments later sprawled out on the ground facing the ceiling outside his bedroom in the hallway. Followed by the door being slammed shut and locked behind him.

He lay upon the ground for several long seconds. He could hear the sound of the guards speaking but their words did not reach his ears. Only the rough process of trying to understand what had occurred. For several long moments he simply lay too stunned for word or thought.

Then in a flash panic filled him as he let out a strangled worried gasp.

Immediately getting up off the floor he scampered to the door on his knees unable to get his legs to work to stand. before rapping on it with his fists in panic desperate need filling him wanting to make sure rayla was alright.

“Rayla!, Rayla!... please open the door.” callum begged…. No pleaded as he pounded on the door uncaring of his state of dress or the noise he was making so early in the morning.

“GO AWAY!” rayla shouted back stunning callum into silence.

He was quite for a time, his mouth hanging open in shock, too stunned for words only just able to make an incoherent stutter. The entire time his body frozen against the door leaning against it threatening to fall over should it not be their. His body shaking as tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he looked upon the door that separated him and rayla.

“Rayla…” he muttered his words wordering on sobs.

Yet what came

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Again?” Harrow asked as he looked up from a report were he sat

He sat along at the small table in their hidden dining hall alone with only a server at his side. A cup filled with an un named drink before him along with a stack of reports and missives he was in the process of reading over 

“Again.” sarai confirmed as she closed the door behind her as she entered feeling ever so old in that moment.

Harrow gunted in response setting down his report and leaned back in his chair as he looked upon her with a calculating gaz. 

“How is callum?” he asked

The question made sarai feel like pulling her hair out for how stressed she felt. ‘Stressed, angery, annoyed, worries sick. So many emotions flowed within her as she approached that table deciding how to answer.

“He’s no longer crying.” she managed to get out trying to keep her inner turmoil from breaking free and causing her to have a break down like her children. 

“but its clear he’s devastated.” she added a moment later the mental imag of her oldest son weeping in her arms coming fresh back to her mind. 

“he’s with opeli right now so I could get a break from this.” she explained as she joined him at the table. Flopping down letting her body relax in an undignified way before letting out an exasperated sigh.

She heard harrow chuckle at this reaction as he set down his report upon the small table. At the same time he slid his cup over to her her side of the table.

She accepted with a light thanks before looking at the cup questioning its contents. However the stress and need of releaf combined with hunger and thirst won over not long after. And in one quick motion she downed the whole thing tasting it making the made bolk in surprise. But she carred little as she needed something or she would never get through the day.

“You're rather unlady like today then you usually are.” he remarked through a humored luagh.

It was a joke to lighten the mood, she knew it was but for the life of her it wasn’t funny as she thought of how much work that still needed to be done that day.

Groaning, placing a hand over her face looking up towards the ceiling. “Dealing with three kids,managing a exidain orchard and keeping the crown guard in line is hard enough. Add teen drama and I think even me and amaya together wouldn’t be enough to handle it all. So no I don’t feel very lady like today” she remarked back sharply.

It was harsher then she intended or would ordinary like and the slight wince from the man told her as much. But could not find it within herself to care having lost far to much of herself that morning already. 

Both in trying and failing to get rayla from her and callums room, and trying and failing to get Callum from being so distought. Their was also the fact that it was almost noon and nether she or her two children had eaten and she felt utter famished. The mear thought of food causing her stomach to cramp.

“I hope when she starts having her periods she doesn't get worse.” sarai said with a tired sigh. “Thank goodness callum won’t go through that every month. I don’t think I can take much more.”

I suppose that serves you right for being an overachiever.” harrow remarked playfully. “You didn’t have to take on the roll of a captan, managing the orchard that has all your xedian fruit and rasing three kids largely on your own while I work. You could have gotten help or taken on less if you wanted.” 

“Tuche” was all she could say. For what else she could say for he was right, she did take on far too much this time.

“Sigh! I just wish she wouldn’t push us out when this happens. we only want to help and locking herself in their room all day isn’t going to change anything.” her voice near creaking from stress the short day already far too long.

Dropping her arm and letting her body lay limp in the chair looking up upon the ceiling wondering why things had to be this way. She knew why it was because she loved rayla and would protect her with her life. But some days wear easier then others, with some near impossible.

Since rayla’s arrival every month near the full and new moons wear trying times. During the new moon she was left eghosted acting very lifeless and tired. While during the full moon her powers regularly went out of control.

More then once they had to hide the fact she was near invisible, or even illusions that she would accidentally conjur. And the closer to the full or new moons it got the worse it got

‘Its not even like she wants to do it.” she admitted in defeat. “I don’t know why she acts like this? It was just an accident. Callum was tired and just got frightened. That's not her fault she can’t control her powers.”

She was tired, hungry, irritated and more things she would never admit. She love her children that would never change, but she hated feeling so powerless to help them. For nearly five years she had been dealing with rayla fading or making accidental illusions and every time she was no more prepared to help her. Nothing she did or tried helped rayla control her powers and the more time that went on the worse rayla’s outbursts got.

Turning her head downward to look upon the face of the man she loved in pleading gaze. “Isn’t there something we can do?” she asked him, sounding desperate.

She hated the way she felt, the feeling of uncertainty and desperation she felt. The helplessness reminded her too much of the dragon attack upon her home when callum was an infant. And she hated feeling so useless.

Harrow looked away sigh a strangled grown escaping his lips as he looked away, placing a hand upon hi temple. An act that discouraged her greatly, getting her to prepare for the worst.

“I had opeli scour every archive in kotalis that we know of, both public and private for any information on moonshadow elves and their magic. all under the guise of preparing for moon shadow elf assassins.” he began to explain.

While the thought of moonshadow elf assassins coming terrified her to no end. The idea of near invisible enemies coming for her husband, or even her children. 

But she said nothing, not wishing to interrupt him, instead holding in her fears and worries, not wishing to bring up things and fears that he too likely felt. Along with the fear and guilt of putting his own son at risk due to his actions.

“Throughout our search there was not a single mention of moonshadow elf children. Much less having trouble controlling their abilities at a young age. All of the documents were about trained assassins or illusionists who wear in full control of their powers and how to negate or counter them, with and without dark magic.”

With this he looked back leaning forward both arms upon the table letting out a sigh as he locked her gaze “As near as I and opeli can tell rayla is the first moonshadow elf child to be seen by human eyes since the breach was created.” he spoke somberly his words echoing like doom their meaning heavy on her chest as she heard them.

“Even during the last great push into elvin lands during the war their wear no record of moon shadow elf children. Or even adults, only the corpses they left behind.” harrow added a moment later before going silent again.

Sarai was not sure how long she sat unmoving alone in her thoughts silently wondering what if anything she could do. 

‘If what harrow say is true we are truly on our own.’ she realized in defeat as she began to wish that she had drank something stronger. 

‘And I would rather cut off my own head then ask viren or any other dark mage for help.’ she thought mockingly knowing she would never do ether.

Not wishing to give up she wrecked her mind for an answer while she waited for any form of releaf to kick in from her drink. ‘Maybe… maybe if we search the archives of durin we can learn more.’ she wondered.

‘Ever since the harrows actions in saving their kingdom we have been on wondrous terms with their regent of late, And their princess views both myself and harrow in high regard. So ma-’

Her thoughts were interrupted when her a a loud growling echoed through the room, followed by her stomach rumbling uncomfortably. 

Immediately her face went red as looked about the room seeing all eyes upon her with amused gazes. Harrow lightly laughed his mood lightening, while the maid looked away and bit down on her knuckle to stifle a laugh.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Only an incoherent babbling as she try to say something, anything to deflect away from what happened.

“Hm, hm, hm.” harrow laughed lightly as he stared back at her. “Hungry dear?” he asked with a wide grin making her face even redder.

Before she could say anything, Harrow looked to the maid. “Please get my wife something to eat before she passes out.” eh asked getting a polit “of course your highness.

Hearing this sarai opened her mouth to protest, she had places to get like checking on her children, a meeting with the crown guard captain on the new requites, and had to go to the orchard to check on how the median fruit was growing. She had so much to do and so little time to do it already.

However the words died in her throat when she saw harrow rasinging a hand to silence her. “And no buts.” he said with finality.

“king’s orders if I must, you're exhausted, you need a break. Your a mother of three and as many jobs you are not invincible and if you keep running yourself so hard you are going to collapse, so please stop before you hurt yourself.” he asked, no pleaded with her.

She let out a dissatisfied sound unhappy with the idea of putting off her work any longer then she already had. But the way harrow spoke and pleaded for her to see reason whittled what little of her resolve remained.

“Fine.” she breathed out tiredly.

“Thank you.” harrow said a moment later, sounding pleased, “perhaps we can work together to find a solution after you eat.” he remarked hopefully before going quite again.

As she sat though looking over her husband and his hopeful gaze, it filled her with warmth…. And dread as she didn’t have faith that they would be able to help rayla easily…. If at all as their was no telling what was causing the problem. 

‘For all our sakes I hope your right. Because I want to be a grandmother one day and I don’t want my children to hide away afraid of something that is not their fault' she thought tiredly. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the people of kotalis the light of the full moon came and went without worry. The once monthly lunar cycle being a novel event for some, and a forgettable one for others. But to those that reside in the castle it was anything but novel or forgettable.

As with every day and night of the full moon the princess of kotalis was held up in her room away from all. Hiding from those who would see her, or what remained of her in her barely visible form. Bering so hard to see even in a brightly lit room meant even most may not even see more than a ghost of a person, or not see her at all. 

Yet rayla’s fear of her own powers left her isolated and alone locked away in a room somewhere. Feeling almost ironically vulnerable despite being near invisible to human eyes.

Thought as the day of the full moon came and went and the next day down her powers waning once more. 

This waning of her powers saw rayla’s human once more being allowed back into the room. What followed was rayla ravenously eating her first meal in too day’s, a bath and a nap as she recovered. With callum at her side the whole way making sure she was well while both harrow and sarai discussed how to help rayla in any way possible

The first day after a full moon was always the hardest for rayla as she seldom slept through the experience, to afraid of falling asleep and letting someone see her.

“Rayla?”

“Rayla?”

“RAYLA!”

“Huh?” rayla uttered surprised looking up from wear she sat in surprise.

Looking about the room in shocked alarm ready to stand, only to relax a second later when she realized wear she was. She was inside their bed sitting at callums art table while he drew her.

“S-sorry but you moved again.” callum uttered sheepishly a moment later. 

Looking in his direction she saw as her brother looked around from behind his canvas. Standing before a small canvas atop an easel on the table with a pallet of paints in one hand and a brush in the other. While a large white paint stained apron covered his front. Various colors of opened and unopened paints littered the word surface before him. While looking at her with a mixture of irritation and worry.

A flash of embarrassment crossed her cheeks at this realizing what had happened letting out a surprised eep. 

“I’m sorry” she uttered embarrassed before returning to a position with a hand under her chin as she looked to the setting sun.

This however only earned her the ire of callum as he groaned setting down his paints and brush. Quickly he rounded the table taking her arms and folding them in her lap, then turning her somewhat roughly to the side obstructing her view of where callum was, now facing the wall instead of the window.

She watched on as callum critiqued her posture and position with a look that would give opeli a run for her money. It was often easy to forget how critical or sharp he could be when doing art as he rarely acted anything but cordial or respectful of authority. 

Yet mess up his art or move when he is not ready for you to and be prepared to face his furry. A lesson she shuttered to remember having learned the hard way more then once.

As she sat she couldn’t help but let her mind wonder once more.

She felt it, felt the pull of the moon, the power it emanate, the feeling it gave her she felt its light draw her in as the sun began to set. The alluring light that cursed her life in the human lands once every months. The feeling was like she was being pulled, to expose herself to the moon and soak in its ray’s

And still despite the feeling drawing her gaze to the window once more she resisted. Her powers had caused her human family nothing but grief since the beginning. 

‘I need to ignore it. I need to’

“Rayla!” callum called again.

“What?” she asked, turning her head to face callum once more.

Yet the boy let out an impatient frustrated growl throwing his hands in the air. “Your not even listening!” he complained his voice angry as he rounded the table once more taking the canvas off the essle and began angerilery putting his things away.

Rayla felt a flash of anger at this, seeing callums response standing up in a flash, hands balling into fists as she went. Her sudden action drawing his attention, making him look at her in surprise and worry. She ignored this as her face went red with anger. 

“What’s your problem, why are you getting mad at me? You asked me to be your model.”

Callum hearing this let our a loud huffed placing both hands full of things on the table hard shaking it. His temper clearly flaring like a kindled fire.

“Maybe because you keep moving to look out the window every five minutes for the last two hours!” he responded sharply making her ears sting at the sound.

As she realized back she looked out towards the window again only to realize what time it actually was. Immediately she turned to look at callums still angry face, realizing she had kept him from finishing his latest painting. 

Her face morphed once more as her heart filled with guilt looking away unable to bring herself to look upon callum's face. Her body going weak The realization of what she had caused him now weighed heavy on her mind. 

“I… callum. I… ‘sigh’ i’m sorry.” her words coming out in pieces, struggling to speak them. 

Looking out as she saw the embers of an earily moon on the slowly darkening sky unable to see callums stilliritated face staring back at her. 

“Its just.” she began as she felt the allure to be in the moons glow wash over her again. “I feel it, even now, its like the moon is calling me. Whenever its so full it, its like I feel…”

She was unable to finish as she felt it once more like the small human moths to a flame she felt drawn to it on such a cloudless night. She felt her feet starting to draw her towards the window draw her to be in touch with the moon. as if part her was missing and the moons light would fill it.

She was broken from her musings when she felt a hand grip her shoulder startling her back into reality.

Turning she saw callums worried face staring back at her. “Dose it make you feel that sick?” he asked.

For a moment she just stared contemplating his words in uncertainty wondering if she truly felt sick. She had been sick several times since entering the human lands, sarai saying she wasn’t built up enough whatever that meant. Yet she could honestly say it didn’t feel like that.

“No… it’s like i’m being….” she began hesitating, almost afraid of the words.

“Being what?” callum asked nervously.

“Like….. I’m being pulled. Like I want to be under the moon.” she confessed nervously pulling at the hemm of her dress. 

She did not know why she was so nervous, she knew callum was trustworthy having trusted him with many secrets. Her elvin heritage, and what happened to his mother being just a few examples. And yet she felt almost afraid.

“Arn’t moonshadow elves supposed to like the moon.” callum asked in her local tongue speaking her words fluidly as if born to it.

Rayla turned away from him bringing her hands up rubbing her arms for comfort. “All the moon has done cause everyone trouble.” she countered butterfly. 

“I have to stay out of sight on the full moon and on the new I feel ghosted. I can’t be out in daylight, any my horns and ears mean I can’t be seen without a disguise. The moon has been nothing but a curse to everyone since I came here…… and after you have all been so nice to me…. ‘Sniff’.... ‘Sniff’” she returned hotly, her emotions flaring again feeling tears in her eye’s making her wonder if she was going to break down again.

It was then she felt callum’s arms wrapping around in a tight hug, one that she returned immediately unable to hold her feelings in anymore.

One of the strangest things about humans she found was how they wore their feelings on their sleeves.

Moon shadow elves hid their emotions they wear tought that showing unnecessary emotions wear a hindrance and got in the way of their duty’s. Yet her human family wanted her to show emotions and not hide them, they let her get mad, sad, happy, they wanted her to feel. Because sarai tought her that if she dosn’t feel emotions or let her emotions show then she will only burry them and lie to herself. 

Eventually they parted giving her a chance to wipe a few shed tears from her eyes. All the while callum looked upon her with what she knew was his tender brotherly love. Something she had grown to relay on so far from xedia causing her to smile in return.

They wear quite for a few moments nether saying anything their anger and conflict from before now forgotten forgiven and forgotten.

“I have an idea.” callum declared suddenly drawing her attention.

“Maybe the reason why you can’t stop disappearing or making illusions is because you arn’t trying.” he said in elvin

His words confused her making her open her mouth dropping uttering a stuttered sound of shock in compleat disbelief. 

To shocked for words she was unable to speak before callum spoke again.

“You say you can’t control your powers on the full moon. But what if it’s because you don’t go under the moon and use your powers. If you used your powers more on purpose maybe you could learn how to not use your powers when you want.” he spoke confidently as only a young child could

Rayla thought about his words for a moment in contemplation. One one hand the desire to be in the light of the moon was becoming near unbearable as it drew higher in the sky’s. And on the other she was afraid, she was tired of her powers being a problem and almost wanted them gone just to make the lives of her family better. And yet….

“But wear would we find a place wear we could see the moon, we won’t be able to see it from here, and mother and father won’t let us go outside” she said entertaining the idea of using her powers for the first time. 

She had never once tried using her powers as her parents were gone and hadn’t trained her yet claiming she was too young. And human’s couldn’t use magic meaning there was no one to teach her how to use her powers.

And yet “the only place to practice would be outside the castle in the woods where no one could find us.” rayla concluded the feeling of excitement starting to build within her at the idea.

Almost immediately callum looked back to the door as if someone was going to come in and attack them for her words. The sight making her want to laugh at the idea as only they could speak elvin so fluidly, even the best linguist in the castle struggled to speak the words.

“Rayla the last time we tried to sneak out we got caught.” callum said in a whisper, his voice brimming with fear and uncertainty.

Seeing his fear rayla scoffed humorously holding in a laugh “what are you so worried about I took the blame for it.” she declared.

“Ya you took the blame but I got grounded too, mom was mad at me for weeks” he remarked bitterly looking away making it clear to rayla he was still bitter about the the incident.

However rayla smirked already having forming a plan her excitement and the allure of the moon overriding her better judgment. The thought of going out, the challenge and danger too much to resist.

“Well…” she began her voice sly and mischievous. “it was your idea so you have, to come with me now. And besides I found something recently that will help us get out unnoticed.” she added with no hidden amount of cunning. 

“No, no, no, no rayla I’m not doing that again I don’t want to get in trouble again.” he said, definitely folding his arms looking away from her.

An impish look much like that which sarai took crossed her face at this declaration. As if she was excepting his declaration like a challenge to up take. Already looking towards the shelf wear callum stored all his knowledge on magic and elves. A plan beginning to form in her mind at what to do to get her brother to help her test his idea.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

end of part 1

**Author's Note:**

> ohhh boy that was intense and the skip wasn't expecting that where you. and rayla sure has turned into a bit of a firry sass... a well she is a teenager now that's to be expected. and aww sarai is such a understanding mother she want's what's best for her kids, if she could stop with the dirty jokes. and yes I know I added that joke in there but come on it fits her character to pull stuff like that. but that's enough from me for now. and harrow is too easily wound up.
> 
> leave a like or comment if you enjoyed and i'll see you next time.


End file.
